


A venger Christmas

by nocturnaofspace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Because Steve, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Cuddles, Drinking, Eggnog, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Sad Ending, Some Fluff, Steve puts together a party, Tony is not happy, he makes everyone participate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnaofspace/pseuds/nocturnaofspace
Summary: Tony isn't in the mood for anything festive.Steve isn't having any of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyndrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrat/gifts).



> Merry late Christmas to Teresie. <3 I love you dearly.

The snow fell soft and smooth over New York state. It created a blanket covering all of the sleepy countryside where the Avengers’ new base was. Only a small number of footprints and car tracks were visible adding to the pristine look. If you looked out one of the many windows for long enough it wasn’t uncommon to see a deer bounding in and around the evergreens. It was peaceful and silent. Serene even. Made all the more nice by ‘Charlie Brown Christmas’ album Clint was playing over the intercom. 

Tony looked outside slightly displeased, but only slightly. It was the first Christmas in a very long time he’d spent away from New York City. While this was nice, it wasn’t and didn’t feel like home. Not yet anyway. To make matters worse Pepper was away and Tony couldn’t find his socks. He’d tried to call her to no avail. So he just had to stand here, with no socks, and cold feet. 

Steve was trying to get everyone in the “Christmas Spirit” as he was putting it so joyfully. He’d put up a tree in one of the common areas, and tried to contrive a ‘Secret Santa,’ which Tony had refused to participate in, even though everyone else was. So here was Tony on Christmas eve, with no socks, looking out the window with an empty expression. He just wanted to go back to his lab and forget this was all even happening. 

Suddenly something hit him in in the back and Tony screeched at the surprise, leaping into an awful defensive position. 

“Wow Tony, I didn’t think you could jump that high with your armor, let alone without.” Steve chuckled as he picked up the offending object (a Santa hat) from the floor. “What are you doing here all alone? It’s Christmas time! You should be around your friends and family, people who you care about and who care about you, not alone in an empty room.” 

Tony sighed, figures Captain fucking happy go lucky had to find him here. He’d been hiding from this man all day. There was a reason Tony wasn’t in his lab. To easy to be found. 

“What was that?” Steve asked. 

Tony blushed, realizing he’d been muttering under his breath. “Nothing, it’s nothing. I just enjoy my time alone, that’s all.” He hoped to god the Captain would buy it. Luckily he did. 

“Oh well… I guess if that’s what you really want.” Steve turned, his toned muscles visible under his slightly see-through white t-shirt. He put on the Santa hat before turning around and walking out the door. “Just so you’re aware, you are missing a very drunk Nat…” Then he was gone. 

Tony couldn’t believe it. It had been that easy to get rid of ‘Captain Christmas Spirit’ who had been chasing him down for nearly two entire weeks! There was no way. There had to be something going on here, some plan, he was going to come back. Steve did have a way of making Tony do whatever he wanted, which hurt Tony’s pride. 

Even so he couldn’t stop thinking about what the angle was. There had to be something! And there was no way Natasha was getting drunk, she would never do that! Would she? The doubt sent spirals running through Tony’s mind, and not the good inventing kind of spirals, the bad headache causing ones. He’d promised himself that there was no way he was going to fall into this trap, no fucking way, and yet he was curious. ‘Slightly’ curious. 

There was only one way Tony could justify this in his mind… Science. He could go and see what was happening ‘for science,’ but that was it. One little peek and he was done. Steve would not get his way this time. Goddamnit, the man was the living embodiment of the ‘american dream’ and that meant he usually got his way. 

‘Not this time,’ Tony thought as he headed towards the door. ‘There’s no goddamn way.’

***

Steve hadn't been lying (as if Captain America could lie) Natasha was plastered. Her red hair was mussed as she nearly fell down singing karaoke with Clint. It was a very slurred version of ‘A Fairytale of New York’ but it was passable, at least when they weren’t screaming instead of singing. 

Vision and Wanda were sitting on a bright red love seat. Periodically Vision would cover his ears from the karaoke noise, while Wanda looked perfectly happy sipping what looked like eggnog out of a festive Santa mug. 

Seeing Vision hurt Tony more than he would like to admit. He’d tried desperately to get JARVIS’s codes from the android, but even when the extraction worked he couldn’t get his friend running yet. Tony had spent hours in his lab working tirelessly, before breaking down and smashing one of his glass work tables. He’d even gotten as far as to have JARVIS talking, but it wasn’t the same. If he were being honest with himself, it was the lack of JARVIS that was really bothering him. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want Christmas. All he wanted was his friend. Tony banished the thoughts from his mind. There was no use thinking of that now. He didn’t even let the thought of Banner enter his head.

Instead he turned his attention to Steve who was waving him over to what looked like the food table. He had one arm slung over Bucky’s shoulder and the other hand was busy carrying a mug of that eggnog Wanda had. 

“Finally!” Steve walked up grasping Tony’s shoulder and pulling him close. “I almost sent Vision and Wanda out to get you!” The Captain was clearly a little tipsy. 

“It’s true,” Wanda called over the karaoke noise (which had now changed to ‘Jingle Bell Rock.’ “He thought someone other than himself might be able to ‘talk some sense into you.’” She used the air quotes and everything.   
Tony sighed. He should have expected something like this, and now that he was here there was no getting away, he could tell. Prying himself away from Steve’s vice-like grip Tony made his way over to the food (and more importantly the alcohol). Pouring himself a mug of steaming eggnog, he spiked it with a few shots of Baileys. He knew it was already spiked and was well aware that his mug was probably half alcohol by now. Raising it to his lips Tony whispered to himself, “Merry Christmas.” He downed the whole mug in one go.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was a blur. Well to be more accurate, it was a blur after the 3rd cup of spiked eggnog. At some point, Tony just took the bottle of Baileys and shotgunned it, which wasn’t the best idea considering the cream content, but also because there was a fair amount left inside. Tony knew it would hit him like a ton of bricks. At some point, he knew he took the karaoke mic from Natasha of all people and sang something incredibly slurred… possibly even country, but there was nothing that could prepare him for the sight he woke up to the next morning. 

Tony rubbed his eyes opening them slowly before the morning light forced him to regret all his decisions. The searing headache became impossible to ignore. “Mother fucking shit.” He tried to pull the comforter over his head but it was stuck somehow… He pulled again and found the same resistance. There seemed to be a large object on the bed beside him. A large human sized object… that was snoring… 

Tony was desperately hoping that either Wanda or Natasha were on the other side of the comforter. It had to be one of them… preferably Natasha. Though if it was he was sad he didn’t remember it. His body was fatigued, sore muscles telling him that whatever happened had been good. 

Not wanting to brave the sunlight again he did the one thing he always did in these situations. “JARVIS close the blinds please!” He yelled from under the bedding. 

The creature beside him stirred, and the blinds stayed open. 

Tony rolled his eyes before calling out again. “JARV…” He remembered. How stupid could he be to forget? JARVIS was gone, and he was alone, and the curtains were going to stay open unless he got up and closed them. Ok well, he was alone if you weren’t counting whoever he had slept with last night. 

The whoever stirred again, turning over and throwing an arm over Tony. He suddenly wondered who slept over the covers before the person snuggled up to him. His eyes popped open, forgetting all about his horrendous hangover. That was NOT a woman. That arm was not Natasha’s arm! It was definitely not Wanda! Tony’s eyes were wide despite the pounding in his head. 

He re-assessed the situation. He was in his bed - this was good. He had a massive hangover - this was less good but not the most pressing matter. There was an unknown thing IN HIS BED! - this was super not good… and the thing was spooning him… 

Tony made the decision, he needed to turn around, he needed to see who it was. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and flipped his body coming face to face with a very asleep looking… 

“Steve!” Tony swore his body jumped 10 feet in the air. This was not happening, this was NOT happening! 

Steve lazily opened his eyes, “oh, good morning.” He smiled that goofy grin of his that Tony hated so much. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!?!?!?!?” 

Steve’s brow furrowed, “what do you mean?” He yawned, bringing up a hand to rub his eyes. Tony’s face must have looked super confused because Steve followed up with, “you don’t remember… do you?” 

Tony’s body stiffened, telling Steve all he needed to know. “I feel like a fool now.” He sat up legs dangling off the side of the bed, back to Tony. “What do you remember?” 

“What happened last night?” Tony shot back. 

Steve sighed, putting his head in his hands before beginning to speak. 

***

Steve’s mind was foggy. He didn’t remember everything but he had an idea of the facts of what happened:

Tony had indeed taken the mic from Natasha. What he didn’t remember is that he took Clint’s mic to and threw it at Steve, yelling unintelligibly for some cheesy Taylor Swift love song. Tony then proceeded to sing it, stopping halfway through to stumble over to find out why Steve wasn’t singing, then leaned his head on the super soldier until the song was over. 

It took a few more shots until Tony was cuddling Steve on the couch beside Wanda and Vision. Steve had tousled Tony’s hair and wrapped his arm around the mumbling genius billionaire. 

It took another 20 minutes until the alcohol hit Tony completely, by which point he had started trying to plant sloppy kisses on Steve’s neck. Steve for his part had tried to push him away at first before giving in to the considerable amount he drank as well. 

Steve remembered making their way, stumbling and holding each other up, to Tony’s room where they had made out more before passing out. 

****

Tony’s face was red. Beet red. How had this happened?! He couldn’t have predicted this… He covered his face in the blanket to prevent the other man from seeing. 

After a time Tony felt a shift on the bed. Then heard the blinds closing before the door closed… leaving Tony alone in the darkness. 

He wanted to call out, to scream. He didn’t. Tears started to roll down his face with reckless abandon. 

Outside the bedroom, Captain America sat with his back against the wall. The same tears pouring down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may write a sequel... not sure yet.


End file.
